


Home

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Home, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Magnus is Alec's home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote this one shot. Hope you enjoy!

    Alec arrives at Magnus' place, exhausted. He brought another night bag with clothes with him because honestly he prefers sleeping next to Magnus then staying at the institute. It's been a rough day of paperwork and missions and Alec just wants to lay down next to his boyfriend and sleep. 

    Speaking of Magnus, Alec opens the door of Magnus' bedroom and sees him sleeping peacefully. Alec leans on the wall and stares at him with a soft smile. 

_Finally_ , Alec thinks

    Alec closes the bedroom door and starts to take off his shirt and jeans. Deciding to stay in boxers, Alec slips under the sheets carefully, trying not to wake Magnus up. But that was a lost cause because Magnus started to move and says, "Alexander?"

    "Hey," Alec says softly. "Go back to sleep." Alec kisses Magnus on the forehead.

    "Mmm, okay. Love you," Magnus mumbles and snuggles closer to Alec. 

    Alec pulls him closer and says, "Love you too," and closes his eyes with a small on his face.

 _I'm home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
